TMM Magic Style
by mew mew 124
Summary: This is the story of the TMM crew in a new universe where everyone knows magic! In a mystical land a great danger threatens the survival of all. Now 7 gifted girls must band together in order to save the universe from the evil King Deep Blue.
1. Prolouge

TMM Magic Style

_Long ago in a magic land existed a large and very powerful kingdom filled with peace and hope. All of the citizens were kind and were forever loyal to the kind rulers of the kingdom._

_All seemed forever peaceful in this glorious land._

_Until that one day…_

_Fire rained down from the sky, the ocean and lakes rose in a fit of rage, the earth shook and all the citizens became panicked in the mass hysteria. _

_All because of that one man… the evil king Deep Blue._

_In his conquest for power however he had failed at obtaining what he sought, the last royal heir to the throne._

_At a last attempt to protect the true heir to the throne, the king and queens only hope was to send their only child to another land, under the orders of the royal family their most loyal attendant safely snuck the heir out of the kingdom._

_Unfortunately the same could not be said for the king and queen…_

_Frustrated the evil king left the now abandoned kingdom in search of the true heir to the throne, sending his most powerful and dangerous minions to find the poor child. If he were to obtain the child and harness their powers, he would forever be invincible! _


	2. The Very Begining

**Hey guys! I wanted to try out this new story I've been thinking about writing, so I finally got down to writing it.**

**I hope you will all enjoy it!**

* * *

The sky could have never looked clearer on such a day as the sun began to rise. A beautiful field of flowers could be easily seen over the horizon. A slight wind blew, causing the flowers to lean in one direction.

At the base of a cliff was a young 13 year old girl looking over the clear ocean as the flowers sweet sent filled her nostrils. She has short dark red hair that was tied in two pigtails held by lovely pink ribbons, at her ears were what looked like two silky black cat shaped ears. She wore a light pink dress that barely covered her knees with a bright red ribbon at the center.

She continued to stare at the ocean absent minded of the world outside of her fantasies.

"_ICHIGO!"_

The shout snapped the young girl out of her trance as her chocolate brown eyes turned to the direction of the voice.

"_Ichigo where are you?"_ the voice called again.

"I'm coming!" Ichigo shouted as she started to run, unaware that she was being watched.

In a brightly lit room sat a young blonde man gazing into a mystic crystal ball.

"Are you sure this is one of the chosen girls that you spoke of my Lord?", a man with brown hair asked.

"Unfortunately yes." The blonde haired man scoffed. "I can't believe this weak girl is going to be the one to save all of us."

"Destiny is indeed a cruel mistress Prince Ryou.", the brown haired man said looking at the young girl's image " You have to admit that she is quite lovely though."

"Yeah I guess, but not really." the prince said "We have to go to her realm and soon, knowing those schuss bags working for King Deep Blue, he'll want to get to the girl first…"

"And kill her?"

"Yeah, lets go!"

"Hey mom I'm home!" Ichigo yelled as she came in the door.

"Ichigo, where have you been?", her mother scoofed "I've been yelling at you for nearly an hour now."

"I'm sorry mom, but I was looking at the ocean, it looked so pretty today." Ichigo said thinking of the beautiful view she previously saw.

Her mother merely sighed in discust "Oh Ichigo, that ridiculous dream again? How many times do I have to tell you, there are no other worlds outside of this one. It's completely ridiculous!"

"But mom, what if there really are worlds out there just waiting to be discovered." Ichigo said.

"No buts young lady, now go outside and chop some wood for the fire, hopefully by the time you come back you won't have such ridiculous fantasies in your head!" her mother shouted as she pushed her daughter out and slammed the door.

Ichigo stood frozen for a moment before going to the forest to chop some wood.

Once Ichigo was far from her mother she couldn't help but let a tear fall from her eye. Why was it that her mother was so cruel to her all the time? All she did was tell that she liked to dream of far away places. It wasn't that she was ungrateful, which considering how cold her mother was to her wasn't very much, she just always dreamed of going to far off places in search of adventure.

Once Ichigo had gotten over her crying she went to go find some wood when she heard a loud snap.

Startled Ichigo turned around and looked for the source of the sound, she looked to her left, her right, behind and infront, nothing. Then she heard a loud sound coming from above her? She looked up and at the last possible second dodged a large tree that nearly crushed her!

Then she saw the source of what caused the tree to fall, it was what looked like a large mutated rat. It stood over fifteen feet high, had three long spiked tails and long sharp claws.

Ichigo gasped at the awful sight of the beast, it was something she had never seen before, and as you can imagine she was absolutely terrified of it.

The beast swung it's long razor like claws at the young girl ready to end her life when cry was heard in the forest…

_Sheild!_

Ichigo gasped at the sight of the barriers appearance, where did it come from?

The barrier soon disappeared and the rat monster prepared to attack again, but before it could slash at the defenseless girl, she was lifted by an unexplained force and before what was happening in one of the trees.

"Are you all right miss Ichigo?", the man asked.

Ichigo opened her eyes to see a handsome young blonde male holding her in his arms. He had calm blue eyes that gazed into hers, and from what she could tell, he had a six pack of abs (for the Ryou fans out there-wink). He wore a blue top with gold trimming at the top and sleeves, and plain white pants.

"Um, yes…" was all Ichigo could seem to say.

The rat creature began to claw at the tree, ruffly shaking the two teens that were helpless at the top, with each swipe the trees resistance became weaker and weaker.

"Wha-what do we do?" Ichigo asked very frightened Ichigo.

"We don't do anything, you do." Ryou simply told her.

"Wha- you can't expect me to fight that thi-AHHHHHHHH!" she cried as she was pushed out of the tree.

"Here take this!" Ryou cried as he through Ichigo a glowing gold pendant.

"What the heck am I suppose to do with- " Ichigo was interrupted as the strange charm began to glow in her hands.

"All right it's working!" Ryou cheered as Ichigo began to transform.

As Ichigo became surrounded in the light she began to feel herslf changing. Her hair changed to a bright pink, as well as her eyes. Her clothes changed to what looked like a tubtop dress with red trimminf a the top, just above her brests. The bottom of the dress had a large red ribbon at the back and soon tyed off in a bow. Her shoes became high heeled boots with pink shoe laces and had a pink jewel at the top of the shoes. Her hands were soon covered with transparent pink gloves that still showed most of her arms, except her shoulder, and at her hands were solid crimson gloves that covered all but her pointer finger and had three small pink gems along the top of the gloves. Her tail (which I forgot to mention earlier-GOMENASAI!) now had a large bright red bow toward the end and a bright gold bell that held it together. Lastly was what looked like a golden tiara that circled her head and in the center was a large red gem.

_What just happened?_

Before Ichigo could think the rat creature attacked again, swiping it's claws a the young girl.

"You want to play rough, than lets play!" Ichigo said as she held her hands in front of her and summoned what appered to be a brightly colored bell attatched to wand.

**(BTW, I thought it would be interesting to not only change the costumes a bit, but the weapons as well)**

The creature struck just as Ichigo projected a force field to protect herself. She then jumped in the air and landed in one of the trees.

"Okay rat face, for your evil actions, I will make you pay!"**(Just for future notice Ichigo will start out with that, but her slogan changes as the story progresses)**

The creature stretched out it's neck and attempted to crush her in it's jaws only to fail as she jumped and landed on her but.

"Nya~that hurt!" Ichigo cried.

"Enough stalling you baka, destroy it already, you have the ability to change that creature back into it's original form, SO DO IT!" Ryou shouted.

"Right!" Ichigo cried as she waved her arms in the arm and shouted,

"_Ribbon Strawberry Check!"_

The creature cried out in pain as it began to fade away. Soon all that was left of the horrible monster was a small rat and a dark ball of energy inside of a strange unknown object.

"What is that?" Ichigo wondered as she stepped close to it.

"Don't touch it Ichigo, it's powerful dark magic!" Ryou said as he jumped down from the tree and pulled out a container that slowly started sucking the magic inside of it.

"Dark magic?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, and very powerful, come with me and I'll explain everything."

"Oh no, I'm not going anywhere with you, you changed me into some freak!"

"And you weren't to start out?"

Ichigo growled in frustration. "No Ryou, she's right, she deserves an explanation after all."

Ichigo's attention soon turned to a handsome man with long brown hair as he walked closer to toward the two teens.

"Keiichiro, good." Ryou said standing up.

Ichigo took a good look at the man she was now talking to. He had long brown hair tied in a ponytail and from the looks of it brown eyes as well. He wore an outfit uncannily similar to Ryou's only the color of the vest was white and the pants were black.

"It is a true pleasure to meet you miss Ichigo, I am hoping that we did not frighten you from before." He took her hand and raised it to his mouth "I hope that you will trust us with your future."and with that he kissed her hand.

Ichigo couldn't help but blush.

"Now if you would please come with us, we will be able to tell you everything, and while we talk you can have some tea and cakes if you wish."

"Um… okay." Ichigo said as she got off of the ground.

"Yeah, yeah fine, can we just go now?" Ryou asked, clearly annoyed.

* * *

Meanwhile unknown to the trio someone was watching them as a dark figure gazed at the image infront of him, he sculled in discust.

"_So this is one of the chosen, who thinks she can defy my destiny!" _An evil voice said in a venomous tone.

All around him was a dark throne room, the tiles, the pillars, even the tafastries were an evil sleeky black color. The man himself was dressed in dark black robes that strongly complemented his hair and his cold icy blue eyes never seemed to leave the image of the three.

"_Although I must admit he girl is rather pretty, it would appear the prince has made a wise chose in his quest to vanquish me."_ Deep Blue said rather quietly.

He then raised his hand in the air and called out_ "Now my loyal minions come to your master!"_

With that three dark flames appeared before the steps of the dark king's throne.

"What is your wish my dark lord?" one of the shadowy figures replied.

"_My wish is for you to illuminate this young girl, no matter what, and as for the prince, you know what to do."_

"I have a question though." the smallest shadow said "Are we even sure that the prince is the last surviving heir to the throne of Mysticallia, I mean he might not be."

"You know better than to question our king you fool!" the tall shadow barked "How dare you question our lord and leader like an incompetent fool!"

"_The reason, my minion is because that boy is the only one who successfully made his way out of the kingdom when I arrived all those years ago. As such he must be the one who holds the power I need to rule the universe."_

"Yes of course my lord, so when will our next attack be?" a sort of aristocratic voice spoke.

"_Seeing as this would possibly happen, I had already sent 'him' to find and capture the prince."_

"You don't mean him my lord, he is a selfish perverted pig who only cares abou-"

"_Are you questioning me?"_the dark king bellowed as dark energe shot out of his hands and knocked the shadow of the man against the wall at the far end of the throne room.

"_My decision is final, should mess this simple task up however, then I shall sent you to help him. Understood?"_

"Yes my king!" the three shadows said before disappearing back into the shadows.

Once the king was alone, he turned his attention back to the image.

"_Very soon everything in the universe will bow to me, and no one will be able to defeat me!"_

* * *

**So what did u guys think of my first chapter (besides the prologue)**

**I hope to here form u guys very soon!**

**I can't believe I worked on two chapters in the same night, AWESOME!**

**Anyway the next chapter will come up by probably Monday, as well as another chapter of my other story. Hope 2 hear from u guys very soon!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. The Mission

After what seemed like an hour of walking the trio stopped in the middle of the forest.

"Um, no offence but I was hoping that there would be a better reason for walking all this way, just to get hopelessly lost!" Ichigo cried.

"We're not lost, we're here." Ryou said.

"Yeah, but what is here? There's nothing out here!" Ichigo complained.

Completely ignoring the ranting and complaining girl, Ryou took out a charm from his pocket and waved it in the air and cried "_**Al-loobrioa**_!"

The next thing that Ichigo saw was a bright light that came from the charm, as the charm's light grew brighter she was forced to shield her eyes from the blinding light.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now." Ryou said.

Ichigo lowered her arms to see that right in front of her was a portal!

"W-Wh-Wah! T-That wasn't here before!" Ichigo cried as she pointed at the portal.

"That's because I just opened it, you baka. Now let's go inside."

"But I can't go in there, my mother she-"

"You want to go back to the lady who's treated you like a piece of garbage since you were only a little kid?" Ryou asked plainly.

Ichigo looked at him in surprise, how did Ryou know about her mother?

"I'm sorry to rush you Ichigo, but we have no time to waist, I know you just met us, but you must trust us." Keiichiro said putting his hands on her shoulders.

With that Ichigo summoned her courage and walked into the portal with the two mysterious men.

* * *

When Ichigo was on the other side of the portal, what she saw greatly surprised her. It looked like a small café, there were round tables, chairs, desserts, and cute candy decorations all over the place. **(If it's easier 4 u readers, let's say it looked like a gingerbread house on the inside.)**

"So…did we come here to have a snack or something?" Ichigo asked.

"No, this is actually our secret headquarters." Keiichiro said.

Ichigo couldn't help but giggle.

"You mean this place is…"she tried to hold back a laugh. "It's very manly you guys!" and that's when Ichigo started laughing.

Ryou sighed, he didn't like her attitude. "You know I was the one who designed this place." **(I'm not suggesting he's gay, just so u know)**

This only made Ichigo laugh even harder.

"We needed it to look like this so no one would suspect us."

"Suspect you of what? Holding a bake off?" Ichigo was _still_ laughing.

"No, actually it was so we could have a secret location to fight back against the evil king Deep Blue.", Keiichiro simply said.

That is what stopped Ichigo's laughter. "King Deep Blue? Who's he?" she asked.

Ryou snapped his fingers and in front of there eyes came a sort of magic image.

"King Deep Blue is an evil ruler who wants to take over the universe, but in order to do so he needs an unlimited supply of power. He almost got many years ago when he destroyed the kingdom of Mysticallia." Ryou explained.

"Mysticallia?" Ichigo asked.

"It was a very powerful kingom where all the lands were at peace and every magical creature lived in harmony with one another." Keiichiro also explained.

"When Deep Blue came he destroyed the kingdom and everything in it." Ryou exclaimed sadly. "Even my parents…"

"Oh." Ichigo said feeling sorry for him. "I'm sorry."

"I don't want any sympathy, what we do need however is your help." Ryou said.

"Well what can I do? Until today I didn't know anything about magic, I mean, I always dreamed about going some where far away and discovering far off lands, and maybe battling some cool ferocious creatures, but-" Ichigo was interrupted by Ryou.

"So getting to the point you're crazy." he joked.

"WHAT I AM NOT CRAZY!" Ichigo shouted.

"Now, now you two settle down." Keiichiro said calmly.

"And by the way, why am I the only freaky magic using freak here?" Ichigo asked.

"First off your not a freak, you're what we call a mew, a sort of person who's not only part animal, but can use special magic. You had your cat ears since birth, right?" Ryou asked.

Ichigo nodded.

"Well that's part of the reason for your magic, each of the chosen girls not only have animal parts, but will know different types of magic as well."

"And how do I find these chosen girls?", Ichigo asked.

"I don't know."

Sinence for about three seconds and….

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON"T KNOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I just don't, see the chosen girls are all located in different lands and realms, you were the easiest to find because you and your mother are the only ones who lived in that realm." Ryou calmly exclaimed. " The other girls however will come with a challenge, because not only are their more people in their kingdoms, but most of the people there are also part animal usually, or are magical creatures in general."

"Oh, man." Ichigo said a bit nervously.

"But the good news is that, we do however know where to find the girls, or which realms you need to look in however." Keiichiro said.

Ryou then waved his hand and the magic image changed to look like a sort of map of the universe and the many realms.

"We know for a fact the other girls we're looking for are these lands:

**Cloud Kingdom,**

**Mermaidia (u can laugh if u wish, it was the first thing that came to mind)**

**Jungalon**

**Arabius**

**Talliania**

**And Icelia**

"Each of the lands are located in rather interesting places. Cloud Kingdom, like it's name suggests is in the sky. Mermaidia is an underwater realm. Jungalon is a sort of jungle realm full of trees and wild plants. Arabius is a desert realm. Talliania is a realm of peace and love, that's all we know so far anyway. And lastly is Icelia, an icy wilderness."

"Your mission is very simple Ichigo, you must find the other six chosen ones, and help protect the heir to the throne, Prince Ryou." Keiichiro said with a bow.

"Prince, Ryou?" Ichigo asked in disbelief.

"Deep Blue wanted the royal heir's power in order to gain the ultimate power and rule over everything, I was only just lucky to escape with the prince before the kingdom was destroyed."

" So you're asking me to save a magical universe I had no idea existed until now, and you also want me to protect Ryou? No way forget it, I can't do it, I-"

"Ichigo, I know your scared, it's only natural to feel that way, but we need you to save the universe. Do your best, that's all we ask." Keiichiro then kissed her hand.

After standing there for about a few minutes, Ichigo decides to take the quest.

"But of course, along with trying your best, we also expect you not to miss up." Ryou then walks up to Ichigo and flicks her on the nose.

"HEY!" Ichigo cried.

"So don't mess up, little hero. Now get some rest, by tomorrow, we're going to send you to Cloud Kingdom." Ryou said walking away.

He stopped. "There is one more thing you need to know though." Ryou said with his back still turned to Ichigo.

"What is it?" she asked.

"You aren't the only one looking for the other girls."

* * *

"Ha ha ha ha!"

Laughter could be heard all over as a shadowy figure flew through the sky.

" The master will be very pleased with me, I'll find the first girl and kill her with my bare hands. And then the stuck up prince Deep Blue wants will be next!" with that, the voice continued in unending laughter.

* * *

**So what do u guys think, I worked on 2 stories in one day! WOW!**

Anyway please, review.


	4. Author's Note

**Author's NOTE**

Hi everyone!

**I know it has been a very long time since I last reviewed, but the truth is….**

**I'M LAZY! And I also have a bit of a writers block, I mean I have the story planned out, I just haven't typed it onto the computer.**

**I also have some other fanfics I wanted to try, but I wanted to get my other stories done first (and we now know how that turned out).**

**So I will review the stories I'm working on when I get the chance and in the meantime will begin working on other stories.**

**Thank you VERY MUCH to everyone who reads my stories and I especially want to thank you for your patience, I will review VERY SOON!**

**Have a nice day and I'll see ya soon!**


End file.
